


The end ?

by WitchArabella



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Pensamientos de Teddy Altman tras dar a luz.





	The end ?

**¿El fin?**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que dio una luz, y aunque agotada, no podía soltar a su pequeña. Allison Altman-Hunt. Era tan perfecta y pequeña, solo podía observarla respirar tranquilamente en sus brazos mientras ella dormía. Repaso cada episodio de aquel día, pero sobretodo las palabras de Owen, el amaba, ahora se completó. O eso pensaba que sucedería, soltó un largo suspiro y de pronto la tristeza la sobrepaso haciendo que acercará a su hija contra su pecho, la cual se revolvió al notario el movimiento durante unos segundos y luego volvió a acurrucarse contra su madre.

Teddy pensó durante unos instantes lo que le dijo a Amelia, en parte todo lo que dijo era cierto, amaba a Owen desde y para siempre, pero el nudo en su estomago seguía ahí, recordando a su marido muerto, en este mismo hospital hizo siete años, recordando solo unos meses antes, cuando descubrí que esperaba una hija de Owen como lloró porque fuera de Henry, lloró porque seguimos aquí y los tres felices, esa era la historia que quería, que siempre quiso. Y había negado todo con Amelia, había negado su felicidad de años atrás, había negado que el amor de su vida era Henry y ahora solo podía imaginarse a Henry mirándola, tanto a ella como a su bebe, sonriendo de lado y llamándolas de alguna manera que haría que su corazón se derritiera, pero Owen la amaba. Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla lentamente, dándose cuenta que el nudo no desaparecería solo con recordar a Henry. Lo que tenía claro es que no había amado a nadie como Henry, ni siquiera a Owen.

Mientras estaba perdida en su pensamiento su pequeña bebé comenzó a moverse buscando otra postura, Teddy acaricio su pequeña mejilla - Shhh mamá está aquí.

Al oír su voz la pequeña se relajo, y Termino por levantar un poco su mano, Teddy le dio un dedo para que lo agarrará, cuando lo hizo sonrió como una idiota, era un milagro, Pensó en los próximos días, en Evelyn, Riggs y Megan viniendo para conocer a la niña, como Miranda vendió a cogerla en cuanto terminó el caos actual del hospital. Probablemente esta niña crecería en este hospital, su familia estaba aquí pero ahora ella estaría con ella en casa. ¿En casa? Su boca se seca y busco bruscamente su móvil por todo la habitación. Su respiración se atasco en su garganta y de arrepentimiento ha vuelto a tener ganas de llorar. Tom Su nombre apareció tan pronto como pudo en ir a una casa, pero ¿su casa estaba donde estaría Owen? Todo estaba empezando a mezclarse en su cabeza, había insinuado que Tom solo la haría pasarlo bien y sentirse seguro, pero olvido lo de hacerla sentir especial, hacerla sentir la primera, lo querer estar con ella en cada instante de esta locura cuando Owen no estaba y ella esperaba escapar de nuevo a Alemania. Tenía que llamarle, tenía que decirle lo que tenía, tenía que decirle que se acabo. Esta vez dos lagrimas cayeron. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Ella le dijo que Owen y ella solo eran amigos y ellos eran otra cosa, había tenido éxito por ella y por el cacahuete como llamaba a Allison, pero entonces grabó el miedo cuando la primera contracción, grabó pensar que Tom no siempre se quedaría con ella y que tarde o temprano no podría elegirla y ella volvío a elegir a Owen, porque lo amaba era cierto, pero también porque Owen siempre había estado ahí, y aunque ella no fuera de su primera opción su hija si lo era, pero ¿quería tanto a Owen? ¿No sentia nada por Tom? Con ambos se imaginaba un futuro factible, pero con Owen era idealizado y de cuento, con Owen la historia siempre era la misma, y no ayudaba que Megan siempre los empujara. ¿Y Tom? Tom era perfecto, era una persona con la que imaginaba la vida era fácil e incluso ideal, era atento pero para Tom, era temporal de Seattle. Así que en el fondo sabía que quería quedarse con Owen además de porque lo amaba porque no podría ser provisional para nadie más.

Suspiro mientras tapaba a su pequeña y con la mano libre se quitaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras pensaba en Tom y como estaban en casa con la cena preparada, mientras ella solo le decía que tenía que ocuparse de algo y ese algo era Owen . Iba a destrozar a Tom, como cuando destruyó a Henry cuando eligió a Andrew, pero Andrew no era Owen. Levanto la mirada y la probabilidad de que el ventanal que daba a la zona de enfermería intentado buscar algo de tranquilidad o incluso observar el hospital, pero al contrario de encontrar la paz encontró unos ojos grises azulados tristes, incredulos e incluso decepcionados, Tom la estaba mirando a ella y Allison, cuando sus miradas se centraron el uno en el otro, Tom le dio una sonrisa que no tuvo problemas desde hace meses y menos ella, llena de arrogancia. Luego se dío la vuelta y se fue precisamente la puerta,

Estuvo mirando la puerta cerca de diez minutos hasta que se abrió, pero en vez de Tom entro Owen con Leo dormido entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa la miro aunque su cara cambio al ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, antes de ir ella ella, Dejo a Leo en el sofá tampadole y poniendo cojines para que si se movia estaría seguro. Luego se envió en la cama junto a Teddy y su hija, miro a Teddy y le dio un beso tierno en la frente- ¿Todo bien?

Teddy asintió lentamente y fingió un bostezo- Cansada, ambas lo estamos- Le sonrió a Owen, y le tendió a Allison para que la llevara a la cuna- Gracias -Murmuro mientras pasó como Owen conoció a su pequeña en la cuna.

Teds -Owen cogió su mano mientras hablaba bajito para que ambos niños no se despertarán- Tenemos que hablar, lo de antes iba completamente en serio, te quiero, siempre lo he hecho.

La rubia acaricio la mano del hombre que derramaba sus sentimientos, y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, Owen la atrajo hizo su pecho pensado en que estaba abrumada por sus palabras, aunque Teddy solo pudo pensar en la mirada de Tom y en que se había rendido. - Hablamos mañana Teddy, tenemos toda la vida para decirlo.

Ella lloro contra el pecho de Owen, no por él, no por su declaración. Lloró porque había dicho que no amaba a Henry, pero sobretodo lloró por no ser valiente y decirle a Tom como se había sentido, cuando se había abierto con ella sobre su hijo y su vida.


End file.
